Unbreakable
by Dalek Deb
Summary: Lucy planned Valentines Day alone. Seeing all the couples around the guild, she didn't want to be a nuisance to them. Though, a pink haired dragon slayer thinks differently. NaLu. One-shot. Written for a Valentines Day contest (Won 3rd place), but also because I love Nalu ! Enjoy !


A/N: I'm posting this on both here and tumblr so if you don't follow; raised-by-a-dragon … you should =3 It has been awhile since I have been posting on here so I hope you all like my Nalu fanfic~!

_This has been written for the 'Valentines Fairy Tail Fanfiction Contest'_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

The sun had rouse upon the country of Fiore and shown through a window of an apartment. This said apartment belonged to Lucy Heartfilia. Her eyes were tightly shut before they started to twitch from the bright light. Coming to from her slumber, the first thing she saw was a red glow in which took over her vision. Having realized that she was facing the sun, the blonde finally opened her eyes.

A smile crossed her lips as she felt the warmth from her window. It was a nice feeling to wake up to. Sitting up, Lucy stretched and heard a few bones crack while doing so. Her eyes become teary from the sudden yawn she exerted. A long sigh concluded her waking up. She knew that today was just going to be another lonely year.

Today just so happened to be Valentines Day, the one day she had never experienced herself before. She had decided a week ago to visit her father's grave and celebrate it with him. Her bright smile suddenly weakened at the thought of him, but she made this decision so she wouldn't be the loner in the sea of couples at the guild. It broke her heart, but she was happy for all of them, even Natsu and Lisanna. _They are definitely cute together, _She kept telling herself.

Lucy got out of bed and walked over to the armoire and pulled open the double doors. Grabbing the appropriate attire for the day she headed to the bathroom. She plotted her day out inside her head as she collected her toiletries and started the water so it'll warm up to her liking. Taking off her nightgown, she let it drop to the floor and doesn't bother with it; at least not until she got out.

The tub filled up slowly, but she didn't take any time. She stepped right in and rested into the warmth of the water surrounding her. Another long and heavy sigh escaped her parted lips. She loved relaxing in a nice bath. It soothed her mind of all thoughts. Though, she just couldn't stop thinking about the fact it was Valentines Day. She made it a point to smile for them and show up the next day, as planned for tomorrow. She then strayed her thoughts away from the couples and thought about the others who are also most likely alone this year as well.

Erza was one. She could tell her and Jellal were in love with each other, but it wouldn't be good if an outsider noticed the ex-convict just hanging around the guild. It would turn into bad news for him and for Fairy Tail. Knowing this, Lucy started to feel for the armored mage. Then again, at least she had someone to think about everyday. _What are you thinking? You're not selfish! Get over it! _The blonde yelled at herself trying to think of the bigger picture.

The celestial mage just sunk herself to her nose and started to make bubbles with her heavy exhale. This definitely was going to be a long day for her. Suddenly, It becomes quiet. The only sound heard was the water splashing softly as she moved.

"Lucy!" A very familiar voice sounded way too close for the blondes liking. A yelp emerged from her and she looked over in shock at the person who invaded her bathroom. The pinkette's signature grin immediately pissed her off.

"Natsu! What are you doing in my bathroom?!" She yelled as she quickly covered her privates. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the dragon slayer today, especially when he was most likely going to hang around Lisanna. "Get out!" She gave him another glare before throwing a bar of soup at his face, which hit him dead on leaving a rectangular red imprint.

"Fine, fine!" Natsu put his hands up in the air in a late defense. Without another word, he left the bathroom closing the door behind him. He honestly couldn't help, but to chuckle softly to him self. He loved teasing Lucy like this. It always made his day. This day was no exception. He decided to sit quietly on her bed with his arms crossed and waited for her to finish bathing.

Lucy was so distraught from his recent action, she couldn't even think straight. With that, she decided to finish her bathing early. She had so many questions for him, like; why wasn't he with Lisanna? Grunting, the blonde stepped out of the warm water and drained it. She was not happy. He always seemed to do this to her. Why didn't he do this to anyone else? Was her place that amazing to him?

Drying herself off, she wrapped the towel into her hair and quickly dressed herself. Lucy then opened the door to find the fire mage sitting on her bed. He seemed to be pouting about something_. Probably upset about Lisanna_. Lucy dragged out a sigh and walked over to the bedside and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" She asked resting a hand on his shoulder. Natsu turned to her and smiled weakly. Lucy bit her bottom lip as if she was going to try and not mention anything, but something inside her made her ask, "Is it Lisanna?"

Natsu's reaction to her question felt like daggers stabbing her heart repeatedly. His eyes looked downward and a heavy sigh escaped his lips, "Yeah." He was in no mood to talk about it. So he turned to Lucy and put on a bright smile, "What are you doing today?"

Lucy couldn't understand why he was asking her this question. Something was going on and he was trying to avoid the topic. Smiling back, the celestial mage respected his silent request. "I'm just about to visit my father," She looked down as she spoke softly. "Are you looking for something to do today?" Natsu just nodded and was about to speak before Lucy cut him off to answer his question he had dragged in his eyes. "You can come. It would be nice to have someone with me."

Natsu chuckled and nudged her arm. "You seem so tense today, Lucy. Shouldn't I being asking you what's wrong?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Well, I'm going to be visiting my father, what do you expect?" Lucy asked him back.

"Yeah, you got a point." Natsu stood and turned to her. "You going to take the towel out of your hair any time soon?" The fire mage teased. "I could dry it for you."

Lucy rested her hands on top of her head and felt the towel still wrapped in her hair. Red tinted her pale cheeks and she quickly stood and ran to the bathroom. "I'd rather do it myself! I don't want you burning my hair!" She shouted. Natsu crossed his arms and walked over to the bathroom and rested against the doorframe watching her.

"Are you sure? It could be quicker," He smiled.

Lucy glanced over to the pinkette and smiled weakly. _If only, _she said to herself. Pulling the towel from her hair, she let it fall pass her shoulders. "Fine, but if you burn even a strain, I'll kill you," She said with a smile. Natsu smirked and shrugged his shoulders. This was going to be a huge leap of trust in their relationship. Walking behind the blonde, Natsu set his hands an inch away on either side of her head. She started to brush out the tangles as he slowly goes over her head.

"So," Natsu tried to break the awkward silence between them. "What are you doing at your fathers grave today?" He has been curious since Lucy mentioned it to him. He knew it was a sensitive topic, but he just wanted to get the answer from her. Lucy's smile slowly faded as she stopped brushing her hair.

"I guess to spend Valentines Day with him," She answered in a soft weakened tone. "He never was one for this kind of holiday, but when I was a little girl, my mother spoke of times when they were happier and all of the things he had done for her on this particular day," Her voice cracked. "I've always wanted him to show me how to celebrate Valentines Day, but since he had become busy, he had no interest in it anymore; especially since my mother died."

Natsu stopped drying her hair and looked into her face from the mirror in front of her. He saw the tears that threaten to fall. It saddened him to see her like this. "Lucy," He said softly trying to comfort her. The blonde's head slightly turned to him at the sound of his voice. "I could show you," Though, Natsu didn't know exactly how to spend Valentines Day. It was one of those things he had never thought about until today.

Lucy was now confused by his words. _Didn't he have Lisanna? _She really wanted to ask him this, but had no gut in her stomach to bring it up. Not now. "What did you come here for anyways?"

The question threw off Natsu. Did she not want him there? "I came to see why you weren't at the guild today?" He asked. "I wanted you to come and join us for fun and celebration," His eyes now glanced downward as a thought crossed his mind. Lucy caught this and sighed. She knew it had to do with Lisanna because she had asked him if his problem was her earlier. _What could Lisanna have done to make him so upset? _

She goes back to brushing her hair and left Natsu to his thoughts. If he wanted to tell her, then that was his choice. Though, as soon as she was about to leave it behind her, Natsu spoke up. "Lisanna asked me out," Lucy's heart sunk deep into a black hole she didn't know that existed in her stomach. She was afraid to even ask anything more about this.

"A-and?" She choked out pretending to be glad about the situation.

"I declined," The fire dragon slayer said bluntly, but then he started to explain, "After all these years, I seriously thought she was dead and also thought I wouldn't be able to move on. When she came back to us, it was way to late," He paused. "Because I finally realized I already did move on."

Lucy's stomach started to build up with butterflies as he explained. She couldn't believe he had declined Lisanna, his childhood friend. The one person he knew longer than her. She turned completely to him with curious eyes. "What are you trying to say, Natsu?"

Natsu snickered and looked into her eyes. "It's a secret," He said softly and walked out of the bathroom. Lucy pouted her lips and closely followed behind him. She caught up and grabbed at his vest from behind. Natsu stopped when he felt the tug.

"C'mon, Natsu!" Lucy gave off a playful whine trying to convince him to talk. "You know you're secret is safe with me!"

A wide smile crossed the fire mages lips and he turned to his celestial mage companion. "But if I told you, it would ruin all the fun." He said giving her a toothy grin. "Now, do you want to visit your father or did you change your mind?" He asked her curiously.

Lucy looked at him for a moment as a small blush reappeared on her cheeks. Her heart felt warm and tingly. She thought about her options for a moment and then returned the smile. "Let's go," She said as she grabbed her leather white jacket and put it on. "I haven't seen him in a while anyways." The blonde stepped up to Natsu and then pushed passed him as if to avoid his gaze. She walked to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob before turning it. She could hear soft footsteps behind her and she opened the door wide until they were both out of the apartment. Closing the door, she locked it behind them.

"Where's Happy today?" Lucy asked as they both walk down to the street side heading toward the graveyard. She was curious where Natsu's blue furry friend ran off. They were almost always together as if they were a package deal, but yet he wasn't here next to the dragon slayer.

"Oh, he's trying to convince Charles to go on a date with him," Natsu snickered at the fact she kept rejecting him. He let out a soft sigh and looked over to Lucy. He was going to enjoy himself greatly today, just the two of them. It was a perfect set up for everything he had planned. Though, the dragon slayer had never planned anything like this before, but to him, he thought it was about time to prove himself.

They arrived at the graveyard. Lucy just stood there and she shook on the inside. Looking up at Natsu, she grabbed onto his arm. Natsu took the hint and smiled. The blonde was nervous. She always was when it came to visiting her father's grave, but at least every time she did so, it put her mind at peace in the end. Taking the first step, Lucy started walking towards where he lied beneath the ground. Natsu followed along side her as she held onto his arm tightly.

As they approached the head stone, Lucy stopped and glanced down at it. She was at loss of words. There was so much she could say, but now it had all disappeared. Tears started to build up in her eyes. Natsu noticed this and turned to face with his one hand and looked into her eyes.

"It's alright, Lucy," He tried soothing her. "I'm right here." He whipped away a bit of spilt liquid from her eyes. He smiled in attempts to reinsure her. Lucy's heart was now racing. Everything Natsu had said, struck her heart, but this time it was in a good way. Lucy then smiled back and took hold of Natsu's hand that cherished her cheek ever so carefully.

"Papa," She started while still looking into Natsu's eyes. "Today is Valentines Day and I had plans in spending it alone," She stated and a slight frown was placed upon the pinkette's lips until he heard the rest of what she had to say. "But that changed when my idiot friend, Natsu, broke into my apartment yet again. Yes, I was a bit aggravated, but I felt my heart become warm," The blonde's cheeks started to flush over as she spoke of her feelings out loud. "And-!" Lucy had attempted to speak again, but Natsu shushed her.

How could she have not noticed? The fire dragon was slowly pulling her closer to him until finally their lips touched. It shocked her at first, but it didn't take her long to kiss him back. _He's kissing me! Why is he kissing me?! _Lucy shouted in her head as her tears flowed over and spilled out. Her heart raced against her chest as his lips danced across hers. _Since when was he a good kisser? _Though, she had never kissed other guys before and he probably had a lot of practice with other girls. She didn't want to think about him with any one else, but her right now.

The moment seemed like it lasted forever, but it was only a mere minute. Natsu let go and looked deep into Lucy's eyes. With a wide smile and a witness to the blondes blush, he knew he had to explain.

"Lucy," He said softly under his breath. "It took me awhile to realize it, but over time I had fallen for you," Lucy looked at him confused, but shocked. "You see," He started back up, "when I met you, the world became much brighter for me since Lisanna's 'death'. Don't get me wrong! You weren't a replacement!" Natsu quickly reinsures. "You had changed the way I see the world… because all I see is you," Red tinted his tan cheeks as he glanced away from her slightly.

Lucy didn't know how to take this all in. First, she thought she was going to be spending this holiday of love all by her self and then next she was in the arms of some one she wouldn't admit out loud that she loved dearly. His confession was enough to send her mind into hysteria. Butterflies rouse higher into her chest. Her face becomes more at ease as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly.

"Natsu Dragneel, fall in love? I don't believe it," She teased while pressing her nose against his. The fire mage frowned playing along with her tease. Then he let his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. The blonde yelped a bit by the sudden movement, but doesn't keep her eyes off of his.

"I've got something to show you," He said as he pulled away and took one of her hands. "Since your father is here too, I could show him that you'll never be alone again." As he took her hand with one of his, the dragon slayer's other hand reaches into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a very long red string. "It's a mythical story Igneel told me a while back ago." He started to tie the string to her pinkie finger. "See, when someone as found their true love, they could see a red string that attaches to both their pinkie fingers. It's invisible to others, but only they know that nothing will tare them apart."

Natsu finished as he tied the other end of the string to his pinkie finger as well and holds it up to Lucy. Her face by now had turned a deep red. "I see that red string and it leads to you," He added and then cups her face into his hand once more. "Do you?" He asked with a soft smile.

Lucy couldn't believe her idiot dragon slayer had said such beautiful words to her. Her tears started to build up yet again, but this time in happiness. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck before answering, "Yes I do." Her lips pressed against his as their hands tangled into each other's and around the string. _Papa, I hope you and mama have a wonderful Valentines Day! _


End file.
